balkan_confederationfandomcom-20200214-history
Porto Viva
The Republic of Porto Viva (Serbian: Република Порто Вива) was founded on 12th May 2013. The micronation is presidential unitary republic and the first man in the country is president Ognjen Covi who founded the state along with members of his government. Etymology Porto Viva is composed of two words- porto wich means a place of peace and harmony and the word viva meaning life. History Republic of Porto Viva was founded by people who previosly founded and led the Republic of Babut. The country was not fully sovereign but was an proposal before the establishment of Porto Viva. On May 12, 2013th was established the Republic of Porto Viva signing of the Constitution and Declaration of independence, after a severe and long-lasting preparations that lasted 4 months. Soon there were elections for parliament and the president of the republic. Parliament elected government led by the current prime minister Ognjen Covi and later in the presidential elections Ognjen Covi was elected President of the Republic with 67% of votes. Government & Politics Republic of Porto Viva is presidential unitary republic. The National Assembly( Parliament ) is the legislative body of the state and currently has 5 seats. The first government was elected on 19 May, 2013th and the government is headed by Prime Minister Ognjen Covi. The government has broad authority under the Constitution and the holder of the executive power. The political system in Porto Viva is the social-democratic and tends towards greater civil rights and strong security. In the state there aro no political parties and all registered citizens can vote and stand for election. The mandate of the President of the Republic shall be one year. Government is committed to socialism and national conservatism and strong social policy, diplomacy and cooperation with everyone, religion, family values and military use primarily for defensive purpose. The first laws adopted are:the army law , finance law, justice law , the province of Goldfish law and the National day and public holidays law. Law & Order Republic of Porto Viva has its own police force( guards) who are reasponsible for the protection and peace of the people and for the safety of the president. Porto Viva also has its own state court headed by the Minister of Justice. Violence is strictly prohibited. The Secret Service detail daily brief the President on all developments in the country. Foreign Relations Micronation of Porto Viva likes cooperation with other nations and seeks a goal of friendship between each nation. '' ''The Republic of Porto Viva have a diplomatic relations with: South Salaria Vetria Federal Kingdom of South-Eastern Carpathians ( FKSEC) '' ''The Republic of Porto Viva has SPECIAL DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS with : '' 'Federal Kingdom of South-Eastern Carpathians'' ( see Organization of Balkan micronations )'' Military Republic of Porto Viva has a military that is used primarily for defensive purposes. The military is reasponsible for the protection of people and the state of all negative factors for their survival. There is a ground troops and air troops. The ground army consists of infantry and artillery. Air Force consists of paper and other military aircrafts and rockets. Geography & Climate This micronation is a land locked country and full of natural beaty. Government is committed to environmental protection and greening the land surface. Horticulture is at a high level of development. The most famous natural tourist attraction is a fortress called Kolibica" (on english ''Small hutt") ona top of a small hill. The climate is temperate continental. EconomyEdit In Porto Viva is the most represented public sector and all companies were state-owned. The only company in the state is Corporation Intra-krome. Taxes were abolished and salaries are for all citizens who work for the state. The government is training in the field of export trade. Most of all in the country is represented agricultural production. CultureEdit Almost all the inhabitants of Porto Viva are the Serbian nationality and Orthodox Christians. Republic of Porto VIva is in all respects related to the Republic of Serbia. The state treasury of Porto Viva kept great cultural treasures like the old metal and paper money from around the world. Literacy and education is high. The official language of Porto Viva is Serbian. Other languages used are English,German and Russian. Porto Viva is known for their Serbian dishes and food like ''Gibanica(pie) , "Ćevapi" ( kebabs) , Ajvar ( chutney) and Sarma'(cabbage rolls). Porto Viva produces "Šljiva' ( plum) , this fruit is very respected as a symbol of Serbia. Behind Porto Viva there is a rich history in which there were countries such as Empire of Babin but , Corporate Empire Intra-krom and Republic of Babut. The history of Porto Viva is carefully preserved in their national archives. MediaEdit Porto Viva has its own television under the Corporation of Intra-krom and emitted only in Porto Viva. The Porto Viva also has its own state newspapers called " Samostalnost". See alsoEdit External Links misterlord170@gmail.com email